The present invention relates to a recording material guiding device for preventing frictional contact between a recording material and a recording material guiding member by displacing the recording material guiding member during recording, as well as a recording apparatus having the same.
Conventionally, after paper is set, a user guides a paper guide by moving the paper guide to a side end of the paper, so that there have been variations in the gap between the side end of the paper and the paper guide. For this reason, if the gap is large, the paper is skewed during paper feeding, and there are possibilities of the occurrence of a paper jam or a skew of the print on the paper. In a case where the aforementioned gap is small the frictional resistance between the paper and the paper guide becomes large, so that the paper becomes difficult to be fed, and there has been a possibility of causing a decline in the recording quality.
Accordingly, in JP-UM-A-5-12428, a paper guide of an automatic feeder is provided with a limiter mechanism. The limiter mechanism sets a fixed gap between each side end of the stacked paper and the paper guide on each side when the paper is set. By virtue of this gap, it is possible to reduce the frictional force between the paper and the paper guide.
However, if a fixed guide is always set, there is a possibility of a variation occurring in the main scanning direction due to the vibration during recording and the friction between the sheets of paper. Accordingly, there is a possibility of the paper coming into contact with the paper guide during recording, resulting in the occurrence of friction. Namely, since the friction hereafter referred to as the back tension) during recording is only reduced, the image quality can possibly decline in the case of A3 or the like having a large paper since in which the back tension is likely to occur.
Accordingly, the present invention has been devised in view of such problems, and its object is to provide a recording material guiding device which sets friction to nil instead of reducing the friction at least between one side end of the recording material and a side end guiding member during recording, as well as a recording apparatus having the recording material guiding device.